2010-08-17: Martians on the Moon!
Summary: The last survivor of Mars finds out that he's not as alone as he thought, but not in the he'd imagined. Location: The MOON! Participants: Martian Manhunter and Miss Martian Rating: How would this scene be rated by the MPAA? Include a description of reason for rating for anything above PG After hours spent pondering the problem, M'gann devised several options for contacting the Martian Manhunter. Number 1? Broadcast a telepathic message across the entire globe. The problem? The planet has dozens if not hundreds of telepaths, some of them powerful enough to pick up Martian branwaves. Number 2? Send a politely worded letter by post to the Justice League of America. The problem? What teenager bothers to use snail mail these days? Number 3? Briefly hijack a television show and ask nicely for a meeting. Winner!!!! Thus, at approximately 8:14 this morning, a green skinned redhead dressed in a stylish miniskirt floated through the wall of "Faux and Friends", spoke quite cheerfully to the camera, "Hello! My name is Miss Martian. Would the Martian Manhunter meet me on the moon? Please and thank you!", then floated back through the wall and out of sight. It's an intriguing invitation, to be sure, J'onn J'onzz thinks to himself. He hadn't personally seen the live broadcast, but it had been brought to his attention very shortly thereafter. Of course, it was almost certain to be a trap, but the Last Martian decided to go alone anyway. The girl had green skin, and at least one Martian ability. And the codename was another clue. He realizes it could be a particularly powerful mutant, or even another alien species entirely, but if there's a chance that another Green Martian survives . . well, here he is. These are the thoughts running through the mind of the Martian Manhunter as he soars silently over the pitted, barren surface of Earth's moon, so like the modern surface of Mars. Five feet from the terminus line marking the transition from light to dark side on the moon, Miss Martian stands. Well, jumps. She's leaping up and down, waving both her arms in an excited greeting to the Manhunter from Mars. She's standing there (well, jumping there) quite happily without apparently need of oxygen, a vacuum suit, or any sort of life support. J'onn easily spots the hyperactive girl, or the being that appears to be a hyperactive girl, and zips through the sky in a blur. He stops right next to her, hovering a few feet off the ground and looking at her. Like the girl, J'onn requires neither oxygen nor protection from unhospitable environment. However, the lack of atmosphere makes normal conversation impossible, so he projects his speech telepathically. If she's really a Martian, she'll be able to reciprocate. «Miss Martian, I believe you said. Your message took me by surprise. I was under the impression that I was the last surviving Martian.» Well, there's the White Martians, but those warlike conquerers hardly deserve the name, do they? «Hello!» The signature of her telepathic "voice" is certainly Martian. So, too, is the protoplasmic makeup of her body, down to the cellular level. A casual inspection with Martian senses will reveal that she's either from the red planet or a very good facimile. «My name is M'gann M'orzz! I'm soooo glad to meet you!» The Martian Manhunter does, of course, perform the necessary sensory scanning. Microscopic vision inspects her cellular makeup, while his Martian mind catalogues and inspects her telepathic 'voice'. «I am J'onn J'onzz,» he replies stoically. «And I apoogize for what I am about to do.» No sooner than the intent has been broadcasted, J'onn launches a full mental probe at M'gann, attempting to search her mind, primarily for hints of deception or ill intent. At first, she resists. Training kicks in, pushing forward mental walls to block some probes. Building mental mazes to trap others. Quickly, however, those walls crumble and the mazes straighten into corridors. M'gann doesn't resist but, instead, opens her mind, allowing the green Martian in to see the truth of her self. Not the cute green girl she pretends to be (though, let's face it, she is cute) but the cute, white truth that lies beneath the surface. «A White!» J'onn's mental presence is obviously startled. But the Martian Manhunter is not known for rash actions, so he continues his thorough probe before drawing back and looking evenly at the girl. «Hmmn. I understand the deception, if your intentions are true, but this is more surprising than finding another Green survivor. I know that some Whites survived, but have never seen one turn from the path laid down for them in ages past.» M'gann glances down and away for a moment, her hands clasped in front of her. Every bit the petulant supplicant. «My parents loved me enough to give their lives for me. That's what I want to remember about them. Not the war. The love. I'm, like, totally going to honor that. I just... need to pretend to be green to do it because I don't want people to be scared of me.» «People may be scared regardless,» J'onn replies, thinking of a conversation he had a couple days ago in the League Headquarters. «But you are right that they would react better to a Green Martian than a White. I take it from your costume and codename that you intend to act as a superhero on Earth, rather then blending in and going native?» Miss Martian wraps a strand of red hair around her finger and gently tugs it, «I want to help people. Just like you. Maybe I can make up for some of what my people did. Or maybe I can, like, just save some lives and give a few people a chance at being happy. I have all these powers... well, I don't. I mean neither of us really have powers. Except compared to a normal human, I guess.» «Yes, but the humans still don't really understand that our abilities are not 'super' at all, not to us» J'onn replies. «It would be best not to go out of your way to remind them of that. They prefer easily labelled categories. Very well, as the last surviving Green Martian, and the earth hero known as the Martian Manhunter, I grant you permission to use our form for your own, to follow your conscience in defiance of your race's inclinations. But I will be watching, M'gann.» «Squee!!!!» M'gann telepathically shrieks in joy and then throws herself up so she can hug J'onn fiercely around the neck in happy teenage girl bliss. «Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!!!!» Realizes how inappropriate this might be, M'gann telepathically gasps and leaps back, floating a good five feet above the ground. «I mean splennndind.» J'onn doesn't react to the hug much, as he isn't really a touchy-feely sort of person. Nonetheless, the girl's obvious enthusiasm prompts him to smile a bit. «I will tell no one of your true nature without your permission, so long as I do not believe you have become a threat. That said, M'gann, welcome to Earth. It is, in many ways, a truly marvellous world.» M'gann grins quite a lot. Where J'onn is reserved, M'gann's... not. «I promise to prove myself to you every day.» She glances towards the Earth. «Starting with that satellite that's falling out of orbit. Excuse me!» Then, in a blur of green and white, Miss Martian is off to save the day! Category:Logs